


So Dreamy

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Donna helps Jody get ready for her first date with her new neighbor, Sam.





	So Dreamy

“He’s just so dreamy, Donna,” Jody said, sighing uncharacteristically as she thought of her new neighbor.  Sam Winchester had asked her out earlier in the week and today was the day.  They were going to cook together at his place, to ‘break in his new kitchen’ as he’d said.

She hoped his kitchen wasn’t the only thing they’d break in, to be honest.

“I know, sweetie.  You’ve mentioned that literally every day this week,” Donna teased, nudging Jody to the side.  They were finishing up the week’s paperwork at the station, both eager to get the weekend off.  They just hoped the weekend guys would be able to handle any emergencies themselves – sometimes it seemed like the only competent police officers around were the women.

Jody huffed at Donna’s reply but shook herself out of her daydream.  She got back to her paperwork, entering report data into the computer system and filing away everything on her desk as efficiently as possible.  Barely an hour later, the two of them were clocking out, saying their goodbyes to the evening shifters.

“Want me to swing by, help you get dolled up?” Donna offered as they walked toward their trucks.  

Jody smiled at her best friend.  “That sounds awesome, Don.  See you at my place.”

Donna beat Jody to her house, most likely because Jody was still distracted thinking of the evening ahead of her.  She pulled into her driveway to see Donna standing on her front porch, foot tapping impatiently.

“Come on, lady, we gotta get you looking fine!” Donna said loudly as Jody opened her door.  Jody shushed Donna quickly, looking toward Sam’s house.

“Donna!” Jody reprimanded in a loud whisper.  “Don’t be so loud!  He could hear.”

“Oh, honey,” Donna laughed as Jody went to unlock her door.  “He’ll see how fine you look in just a couple hours; he may as well spend that time daydreaming about you as much as you’ve daydreamed about him!”

Jody pushed Donna inside, eyeing Sam’s house once more.  He wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so she hoped he hadn’t heard the commotion of her friend.

Once inside, Donna made herself comfortable on Jody’s couch.  “Go take a shower, I’ll find you something sexy to wear.”

Jody put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.  “Donna, we’re having dinner at his house, not going clubbing.  I hope whatever you choose for me is appropriate.”

Donna waved Jody’s argument away.  “I got you, Jody, now go get naked.”

Jody rolled her eyes but laughed, turning to disappear into her bathroom.  She spent a little extra time shaving and using her special body wash, the kind that smelled amazing and made her skin extra soft.  By the time she was done in the shower, she found Donna in her bedroom.

“Okay, I’m thinking these skinny jeans, cause they make your ass pop,” Donna said, holding them out, “and this top.  Casual but sexy at the same time.”

Jody looked at Donna’s choices, agreeing with her.  “I should have never doubted you, Don,” Jody said as she chose a matching underwear set and pulled on the outfit.  She got an approved hum from Donna before the blonde pushed her down in a chair.

“I’m doing your hair and makeup, babe,” Donna said, no argument in her voice.  Jody thought better than to argue, letting Donna run her fingers through Jody’s short hair and style it.  When she was done with that, Donna put on a light amount of makeup, just enough to accentuate her natural features.

Donna really was the best, and Jody was thankful to have her around.

“What do you think?” Jody asked, spinning around for Donna to see.  Donna tapped her finger on her chin before grinning.  

“You’re totally getting some tonight, girl!” she said, pulling Jody in for a hug.  Jody laughed and hugged her back, heading out to the living room.

The clock on the wall read 6:57.

“I’m going to be late!” Jody said, panicking.  Donna laughed at her. 

“You’re literally going twelve steps from your door to his.  Unless you come up with some horrible walking problem in the next thirty seconds, you’re not going to be late.”

Jody rolled her eyes, knowing that Donna was right.  She grabbed her phone and keys, heading to the door.  “Are you staying?” she asked, unsure of whether she wanted Donna to be spying on her date.

“Nah,” Donna said, grabbing her stuff as well.  “I’ll make sure you get to his house okay before zipping home.  But you have to call me later and tell me how it goes!”

Jody nodded, going to the door.  “Lock up after yourself, okay?”

Donna shot her a thumbs up before slapping Jody’s butt, pushing her closer to the door.  “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Jody glared as she shut her door behind her, heading across her yard.  She could practically feel Donna’s eyes following her as she walked and made sure to put a sway in her step to make her friend laugh.

As she approached Sam’s porch, the nerves in her belly grew.  He was so handsome, so nice.  What if he didn’t like her?  What if the night went badly?

Before Jody could gather any more doubts, Sam’s door opened, revealing the Adonis of a man in the doorway.  A huge grin fell on his face.  “Jody,” he said, his hand finding hers to help her unnecessarily as she came up his steps.  “You look gorgeous.”

Jody blushed and mumbled something like a thank you as Sam ushered her inside, closing the door behind them.  

Across the yard, Donna sent a Halleluiah to whoever was above for helping her girl find such a wonderful man.


End file.
